Chey's Insanity
by Ne0geisha
Summary: OCxOC A group of Alfred's children go on a picnic and Wyoming shows her true colors to Colorado.


Hetalia is not mine, nor is Chey(Wyoming), Leslie(Colorado) is mine.

* * *

Along the edge of the woods, a small group of states sat in a shaded area picnicing. The group of states sat chattering on a large blanket, with food and drink spread about them.

Don and David sat chattering about random things, Mark was staring at Ethan as if he was about to drag Ethan off and do unmentionable things to him in the woods, while Chey and Leslie sat nibbling and just watching the guys. For a moment Chey looking off into the trees before turning back to Leslie and nudging her, nodding her head off towards the trees. Chey stood and walked towards them, turning back to Leslie and motioning for her to follow. Looking back at the guys, Leslie stood and followed after Chey. She entered the woods and looked aroun.

"Chey?"

"Over here Greenie."

Leslie looked around, trying to peg where Chey's voice had come from and moved towards it.

"What are we doing Chey?....Chey?"

Leslie looked around for the embodiment of Wyoming once again, unable to spot her. She heard a rustling from behind her, but before she could turn to see what cause it, a hnad clasped over her mouth from behind and Chey pulled her backwards slightly.

"Come with me."

Chey removed her hand and turned walking deeper into the woods. Leslie did not follow.

"Tell me whats going on Chey!"

"Shh"

"No, tell em whats going on first!" Leslie insisted.

Chey turned and walked back to Leslie, her face blank of all emotion, aside from amusement. She circled Leslie close for a moment, Leslie's head turned to watch her.

"I can't tell you yet," Chey informed softly, moving in closer to Leslie, pulling a pair of handcuffs from a pouch that rested again her hip. She took both of Leslie's wrists, pulling the behind and handcuffing them to each other.

"What the fuck are you doing, are you insane?" Leslie yelled as she struggled to free her hands.

Chey clasped her hand back over Leslie's mouth, "I said I can't tell you yet." and forced Leslie forward into the woods. Leslie struggled against the darker skined girl.

"Chey... Let me go," Leslie pleaded.

"No."

"Fuck Chey, stop this! You're scaring me... I mean... you always kinda scare me, but not like this."

Chey chuckled for a moment and Leslie thought that other was just playing some cruel joke on her, but Chey stopped chuckling and her expression returned to a creepy amusement. Leslie's face dropped as Chey pushed her deeper into the woods.

They walked, Chey pushing Leslie forward every now and then, when Colorado's enbodiment slowed down too much for the captors taste.

"Chey, come on, this isn't funny," Leslie sobbed softly.

Chey ignored her and pushed her forward harder, knocking Leslie to the ground. She looked around for a moment as Leslie rolled onto her back back and looked up at her.

"Bitch! Let me go!" Leslie yelled, finally fed up and furious. Chey only stepped over Leslie, a foot on either side of her hips, and dropped down to her knees, straddling the floored girl.

"This area with do," Chey sighed appreciatively as she slipped a gag from her pouch. Leslie struggled and cried out, but could know stop the other girl from muffling her cries.

Chey climbed off Leslie, finally pulling her to her feet and pushing her against a large tree. The force caused Leslies's hands to scrape against the tree bark, scratching her hands open. Leslie only sobbed as Chey pulled a roped from her pouch and tied it around the tree and Leslie's shoulders, tightly. Chey pulled another rope from her pouch and spread Leslie's legs, tieing them to the tree as well, making sure that they stayed spread. Leslie attempted to struggle more and more as her ability to move was taken from her.

Tears streamed down her face as Chey pulled a small switchblade from her pouch and began making cutes in her clothing. She could only mumble her plea for Chey to stop, but it didn't work. The blade only grazed her skin in some place, and piereced her skin in others, leaving a trail of blood behind the blade. Chey set the blade on the ground and snaked her fingers into the cute in the clothe and pulled in opposite directions, ripping the cloth from Leslies body. Chey continued this until Leslie was naked.

Leaning down, Chey liked the blood from a long cut across Leslies stomach as she placed her hands on the bound girls hips. A noise, part moan and part plea, escaped from Leslie as Chey's hands moved down her hips slowly. Leslie struggled more, watching Chey pick the blade back up, and cried out as she felt it pierce the inside of her thigh, Chey dragging it down a few inches, drawing blood. Chey licked the side of Leslie's thigh, starting at the bottom of the cut and moving upwards, as she dropped the blade and moving her hand up the inside of Leslie's opposite thigh.

Chey's fingers spread Leslie's vital region open, as she moved her tongue between them. Leslies sobs and mumbled plea's became whimpers of pleasure and cries of uncertainty. Leslie continued to struggled, unsure if she was still struggling to get free or struggling for more pleasure. Chey slipped two fingers into Leslie, and Leslies whimpers because louder. Still torn between pleasure and fear, Leslie could only continue struggling from both.

After a few moment, both girls began to hear the voices of the others from their group off in the distance, calling for both of them. As the voiced drew nearer, Chey moved her fingers in and out of Leslie roughly. Leslie squirmed more, from pleasure, and upon hearing the voices move closer, pushed herself over the edge, completely. She tightened around Cheys fingers and cried out loudly. She let her head fall forward, exhausted from the struggle she had put up, and more recently from orgasming. Chey picked up the blade again and stood up.

"You tell anyone that I was did the to you, you won't be around long enough to see me punished," Chey whispered in Leslies ear as she brought the blade to Leslie's throat. As she finsihed speaking, she slipped the key to the handcuffs onto a string and tied the string around Leslie's neck loosely. She then chucked the blade deeper into the woods before hurrying off towards the guys voices. Leslie could hear Chey crying out to them.

"DON! MARK! COME QUICK!"

A few moments later, Chey returned with their entire picnic group. Mark and Don rushed forward to free her from the tree as Ethan gasped and looked around for something to cover her. He handed their picnic blanket to Don. Chey glances over at Leslie as she began telling David and the others her version of what had happened.

"We just went for a walk, and I must have been walking too fast, cause the next thing I know, Leslie was gone," Chey lied through her teeth, as David stood speechless, "I wondered around trying to find her, and realized that I should have come to get you guys to help, but that was when I heard her sobbing! I hurried to her, but whoever did it was gone already. I tried to untie her, but the ropes were tied too tightly for me to undo, and I didn't have anything to cut them with. Thats when I heard you guys."

Mark had finished untying Leslie and was removing the key from her neck and the gag from her mouth as Don held the blanket over her. As the handcuffs dropped off her wrists, Don wrapped the blanket around her completely and pulled her close to him.

"Lets get her home," Mark said softly as he grabbed Ethan and led the way back out of the woods. Don nodded in agreement and keep his arms around Leslie as they walked, David and Chey following as well.

Leslie looked back over her shoulder at Chey and David. David was looking back into the woods, trying to make sure no one was following them, but Chey grinned at Leslie devilishly, winking and blowing her a kiss. Leslie quickly turned her head forwarded and said nothing.


End file.
